iPod Challenge SonnyxChad
by NooooooothingPersonal
Summary: 10 drabbles about the relationship between Sonny&Chad. Rated T for the occasional swear word.


**Summary: **10 drabbles about the relationship between Sonny&&Chad.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sonny with a Chance, I wouldn't be sitting here writing a story about it, would I?

**Author's Note: **My first story, please don't eat me. Who else can't wait for the next episode of Sonny with a Chance? I know I can't. Haha. (:

**1. Pick a fandom, character, couple, whatever.**

**2. Open iTunes, Windows Media Player, etc. and put it on shuffle.**

**3. Open a word document and start the music.**

**4. Write as the song plays. Once the song ends, stop writing. You stop when the song stops.**

**5. Do this ten times. :) And then post so everybody can read them!**

Dance Hall Drug; By BLG (Not too happy with this one :/)

Sonny Munroe just turned 16. She thought that everything was perfect for her. She told herself that Hollywood would never change her, but the temptations were too much. Soon, enough she was dressing up like a movie star and going to all the parties. She met, Chad Dillon Cooper at one of these parties, and they hooked up. She thought that what they had was love. One night, he told her he loved her and one thing led to another. The next morning, Sonny woke up and Chad was _Gone. _She knew that it was just a dance hall dr,g. She was gonna show them all what she was made of.

Shake It; By The Maine 

Chad Dillon Cooper was at a club. Chad Dillon Cooper did not go to clubs. Except for tonight. He went because of _her_. He knew that this was her favorite club in town, and he needed to see her tonight. Even if he didn't get to talk to her. He just to see her shake it. He knew that she could have any boy she wanted in the whole town. But, at that moment just watching her was good enough for him.

Happy; By NeverShoutNever! (I loved doing this one. Ahah. I love Chad/Sonny fluff)

There were few times in Chad Dillon Cooper's life where he was completely happy. This moment was one of those rare moments. He was always happy when he was with her. It's so strange, no one thought that Sonny and Chad would love each other the way they did. But neither of them cared. He just wanted to be the person she needed him to be. And laying here, on the grass, he knew he wanted to be with her. Because no matter what, the good, the bad, the ugly, they got through it. Chad Dillon Cooper was happy. Sonny Munroe was happy. And that was all they needed.

I Kissed a Boy; By Cobra Starship (This one was, uhm……interesting to write. Ahah)

This party was fcking lame. Chad thought frat parties were supposed to be cool. But it wasn't. It was a bunch of guys chugging down some keg for hours on hours. Chad decided he wanted to stir some stuff up. He went to one of the guys that was chugging some keg and he _kissed _him. Homeboy, was not cool with that. But it got all the ladies excited. Chad smirked as he walked up to the chicks. None of the guys dared to mess with Chad because he had his whole crew with him. Yup, that's just how Chad Dillon Cooper rolls.

Sorry; By The Jonas Brothers (I had to type super fast to get this one done.)

Sonny sat on her bed; crying her eyes out. How could he do this to her? He promised her that he would never leave her in her time of need. He promised that he would be there for her. He promised that he would love her unconditionally. Huh, I guess promises really are meant to be broken. Suddenly, she saw a note being slipped under the cracked under the door. It said: _Dear Sonny, _

_I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry for breaking all my promises. I know I wasn't there when you needed me, but I still do love you. I don't wanna see us drift away. This is the one and only time that I'm gonna ask you, beg you, to stay. Please Sonny. I need you, please don't already be on your way. I'm sorry. _

_-Chad. _

30 Days; By NeverShoutNever! 

Christmas was tomorrow. They broke up just less than a week ago. Sonny Munroe was lovesick. She missed him. Probably too much than she should've. But, she didn't want to spend Christmas alone. She thought about him all the time. He never left her mind. She just needed a sign that he thought about her too. She started making a list of all the things he had done for her in her life. _Made me a better person, Make me smile, Make me laugh, Show me how to open up to people, Show me that trusting people isn't so bad. _The list got longer and longer. She ended the list with five words: _Made me fall in love. _

Paper Chase; The Academy Is… 

Finally! It was graduation day and she couldn't help but smile as she threw her graduation cap into the air. She survived the 4 years of torture, they call high school. She was leaving everyone and everything behind. She was an adult now. She was going to live with Chad, her boyfriend of 3 years. They got through high school together. As soon, as the ceremony was over, Sonny and Chad said goodbye to their parents. They got into Chad's car and drove. Drove to nowhere in particular. It didn't matter where they went, as long as they were together. They kept driving, not looking back once.

Always Be My Baby; David Cook 

She told him that she wanted a break. He told her he could go and spread her wings. She asked him why he was taking it so easily. He told her that he knew they would always love each other. Yes, Chad Dillon Cooper and Sonny Munroe were in love. They fell hard and fast. However, all of the rumors and the criticism that Sonny received for dating Chad was too much for her. So she wanted a break. But, Chad knew that this was not goodbye. This was just a "see you later". She was a huge part of life; hell, he was her life. She will always a part of him. And he knew that she would always be a part of her too. So he didn't worry about it. She would always be his baby. Nothing would change that.

Everything; By Michael Buble (More Fluff. Hehe. Not to happy with it though. :/ )

He watched her talk to Tawni. She was adorable. And most of all, she was all his. He smiled at the thought. He snuck up around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed his nose in return. He loved it when she smiled at him. It made his knees go weak; And she knew it. Sonny Munroe was Chad Dillon Cooper's. Chad Dillon Cooper was Sonny Munroe's. No, Sonny was not just Chad's Girlfriend. No, Chad was not just Sonny's boyfriend. They were each other's everything.

Fear of Flying; By A Rocket to the Moon 

Sonny was leaving. She was going back to Wisconsin. Sonny couldn't handle Hollywood and all the pressure. Chad couldn't do anything about that. He took one last picture of her before she left. The goodbye was tearful. Chad knew things would never be the same. She changed him. Every time he kissed her, he changed. Every time he held her, he changed. Every time Chad was with Sonny, he was changing. He was softening up inside. He became more caring. He dreamed that he could just go on an airplane and follow her to Wisconsin. If only he didn't have this stupid fear of flying. So, for now, until he could get over that fear, he just kept that picture. He framed it and hung it on the wall. He kept it just in case he ever got over his fear of flying, or if she ever got over her fear of Hollywood. He kept it in case they would ever see each other again.


End file.
